Defender of Creepers: Herobrines past
by burritokingdom
Summary: Legends begin, and like others, they end. Herobrines legend isn't like the others. His legend never began, it never ended. Most people think that Herobrine is a monster, while I never did. I wasn't very surprised when I found his books, all telling of his great, heroic quests. This is the story of Herobrines past, and his quest to save us all from darkness.


Herobrine woke up, feeling oddly sad. He had a dream about a baby creeper being sliced until it was nothing more than a pile of gunpowder. He then looked at the person who killed the creeper and realized it was his best friend, Steve. "Why did you do that?" Herobrine asked steve angrily. "If I didn't, then he would've eventually killed one of Notch's men." Steve told Herobrine. "But... It was so young, so weak..." Herobrine said, sadly. "Yeah, weak at the time! Who knows who it would've killed if I hadn't killed it first?" Steve told Herobrine as he walked away.

Herobrine took a while to realize it was just a dream. _I wonder if Steve would actually do that..._ He thought. Then, a dog walked into Herobrines room, and Herobrine immediately realized it was Nether's dog. Herobrine liked Nether, she was a smart, nice, and pretty minecraftian. "Where's Nether?" Herobrine asked and the dog whimpered. _I bet she decided to fight a whole tribe of skeletons by herself, again._ He thought. As smart as Nether was, she would sometimes do stupid things. "Well, I guess I will just have to save her again..." Herobrine stopped as the dog began to whimper louder. Then, an image came into Herobrines mind: Nether laying on the ground, bleeding to death, and he would be too late to save her.

As if the dog knew what he was thinking, the dog quickly led Herobrine to Nether. When they had finally reached Nether, after a dangerously long time, Herobrine could see how damaged she was. Nether was still alive, though. Herobrine had to give her his golden apple, so he pulled it out of his inventory and handed it to her. She quickly ate it and restored her health to full. Herobrine was glad. "I was attacked when collecting wood." Nether began telling Herobrine. "The zombies appeared out of nowhere and swarmed me. I couldn't escape. I fought until I was almost dead." She continued. "I survived, thanks to you." Nether finished and Herobrine felt something, telling him to say he should tell her that he likes her. "Um... Nether?" Herobrine blushed, so he looked down. "Yes?" She asked. "I... I kinda like you..." He looked at her that time, even though he was blushing. "I like you, too." Nether told Herobrine, making them both blush until their faces weren't pink, instead, they were red. "Let's go back to the kingdom." Herobrine finally said, because it was getting dark. "Okay." Nether agreed.

When they had finally reached the kingdom, it was very dark and monsters were appearing. Steve was the first to greet Herobrine. "Hello, Herobrine. You should be asleep, you are joining the night guard at midnight." Steve told Herobrine. "Okay." Herobrine said.

Herobrine couldn't sleep, he was having the same sad dream he had last night. _Maybe I should stay awake, so I don't forget about the night guard._ Herobrine thought as he looked at the moon. It looked red, blood red. "Wait... What is going on?" Herobrine thought out loud. Then, a tribe of creepers walked into his room. Instead of blowing him up, they begged for forgiveness, and for mercy.

"Herobrine! Wake up!" Herobrine woke up to see Nether. "Whats going on?" Herobrine asked Nether. "A tribe of creepers are attacking the castle! We must hurry!" Nether told Herobrine. Herobrine ran as fast as he could, but by the time he got there, the only creeper left was a baby creeper. The dream about Steve killing a baby creeper came back to him, and he couldn't let it happen. He jumped in front of the creeper as Steve attacked, and Herobrine was the one who got hurt. "Stop! You can't kill this creeper! Its too young, and I won't let it die!" Herobrine told Steve and Steve stared at his friend with anger.

"Then I will kill you too!" Steve said as he jumped at Herobrine. "I won't die! You will!" Herobrine told Steve angrily. Herobrine pulled out his diamond sword and his golden apples from his inventory and attacked Steve. Herobrine knew he was betraying Notch and his kingdom by fighting for the creeper, but something told him that this was only the beginning of his destiny.

Herobrine fought until Steve was running away. "What is going on here?" Herobrine heard Notch's voice and looked at him, defience in Herobrine's eyes. "I see, you have been protecting a creeper. For showing mercy to an enemy, you are banished from the kingdom!" Notch told Herobrine. "I don't care, I protected this creeper because I couldn't watch it die." Herobrine told Notch before turning around with the creeper, and they both ran away.


End file.
